El caballero perfumador Cap 5
by Loreley Ardlay
Summary: Especial súper héroes
1. El caballero perfumador

Los personajes pertenecen a sus creadoras Keiko Nagita Yumiko Igarashi.

ALBERTFIC.

"El Caballero Perfumador"

Por Lorelay Ardlay.

Capítulo 1

Chicago otoño de 1916.

Una oscurecida y nublada tarde de otoño, cuando el ocaso se hacía inminente, una joven de cuerpo esbelto y mediana estatura recorre las húmedas, empedradas y oscuras callejuelas con el fin de acortar camino a casa. Al llegar a las cercanías de la calle State, a las afueras de la Catedral del "Santo Nombre", una ráfaga de viento con muchas hojas bailando a su alrededor la entumecieron, ella detuvo su paso, subiendo el cuello de su abrigo, notó que no estaba sola, un hombre vestido de negro traje, sombrero de copa, bastón y capa negra seguía sus pasos con precisión a unos 50 metros, ella al verse intimidada optó por entrar a la Catedral, se quedó cerca de 40 minutos en su interior rogando para que al momento de salir el hombre no se encontrará afuera.

Se asomó con mucha cautela, no había ni un alma, todo parecía en calma, siguió su camino presurosa y asustada mirando a ambos lados, con su crucifijo en la mano rogando por su integridad hasta llegar a su hogar.

Al entrar todo estaba completamente en silencio, se sintió a salvo a pesar de la oscuridad, dejó sus llaves sobre el arrimo cercano a la puerta, sacó su abrigo y lo colgó en el perchero, al girarse se prendió la luz de la mesita junto al sillón, una figura alta y gallarda estaba parada junto a la ventana, ella dio un grito de terror ahogado.

\- Hoy tardaste mucho, ya estaba a punto de salir a buscarte.

-Albert por el amor de Dios! no hagas eso, casi me matas de susto.

-Que pasa Candy, por que traes esa cara...

-Hooo Albert...-acortando distancia- venía de camino a casa y me siguió un hombre.

\- Que !!! Quién?

\- No lo sé Albert, sólo pude ver que estaba vestido completamente de negro, con capa, sombrero de copa y bastón se veía tenebroso...

-Candy, pequeña- Albert abrazando con infinita ternura- te he dicho que tengas cuidado cuando se hace tarde, es mejor que tomes un coche y vengas segura a casa.

-Pero Albert - agachando la cabeza- eso es un lujo que no podemos darnos.

-Pequeña no me importa tomar sopa de agua y sal o comer una rebanada de pan todo el mes, con tal de que estés bien.

-Albert...eres tan bueno conmigo. -cobijándose en su pecho-

-Mi pequeña enfermera debe estar a salvo de cualquier rufián que quiera hacerle daño - guiñándole un ojo y acariciando su pelo-

\- Gracias Albert no sé que haría sin ti.

\- Candy quiero que te cuides y tomes precauciones, sabes hay varias bandas de maleantes haciendo de las suyas... Además- con seriedad y sonrojo- yo entraré a doble turno desde el miércoles, cubriendo el turno de la tarde y vespertino en el restaurante, por lo que no quiero que te pase nada... Candy, yo no sé que haría si te pasará algo...

\- Ella muy nerviosa y bajando la mirada- Albert por que dos turnos?

-Él toma su nuca y levanta su cabeza, sin dejar de perderse en el mar verde de sus ojos- Candy es para que estemos mejor, un poco de dinero extra para ahorrar en caso de emergencias o de...-él se sonroja, se observan detenidamente no importando el tiempo, deleitándose con el placer que les provoca la cercanía-

-De pronto, unos fuertes golpes en la puerta los perturban de su idílico momento -

-Candy...Candy.. Ayuda por favor, los gritos desesperados de la señora Sanders.

-Al abrir la puerta el par de rubios quedó horrorizado al ver que el Sr. Thomas estaba apuñalado.

-Santo Dios!!! que ocurrió?- dijo Candy, mientras ayudaba a cargarlo-

\- Lo asaltaron en las cercanías del parque -repetía como un perico la señora Sanders, sin poder contener su nerviosismo-

\- Ayúdeme a tenderlo en el sillón.

\- Albert necesito agua hirviendo, por favor, señora Sanders consiga Whisky, Ginebra o algún trago fuerte, lo necesitaremos para que soporte el dolor.

Mientras todos corrían a hacer lo solicitado, Candy comenzó a rasgar su camisa, dejando al a vista una profunda y grave herida que sangraba de manera profusa .

-Necesito ayuda, Albert tú lo sujetas, Sra. Sanders usted déle a beber el whisky mientras yo limpio y cauterizo la herida.

\- El hombre gritaba y se movía como poseído, los gritos se escuchaban hasta las afueras del Magnolia llamando la atención de los otros inquilinos, quienes al escuchar salieron a ver que sucedía.

Una vez que todo se calmó, la policía tomo declaración a la Sra. Sanders y la ambulancia se llevó al Sr. Thomas.- Candy cerró la puerta y se apoyó en esta dando un gran suspiro, al levantar su cabeza lo llama- Albert...Albert...ALBERT!!! - él permanecía mirando por la ventana, absolutamente hipnotizado con los puños recogidos en señal de rabia-

\- Perdona Candy, es que me da impotencia, todo está mas revuelto cada día, los bandidos no miden consecuencias, ni se apiadan de nadie.

\- Vamos a dormir Albert, es muy tarde- tomándole el brazo lo conduce hasta su habitación- buenas noches princesa, buenas noches - besando su frente -ella muy sonrojada- solo musita buenas noches...príncipe...-ella lo mira una vez más y se dirige a su habitación-.

-Albert no podía dormir, pensaba en Candy, en él, en sus amigos y vecinos. Recordó una nota que vio en el periódico días atrás...

" El comisionado de la ciudad ofrece una recompensa de 1500 dólares a quién colabore con antecedentes para la detención del delincuente que utiliza el seudónimo George Nelson o Baby Face Nelson (así apodado por su apariencia juvenil y de poca estatura), se le busca por ser atracador de bancos y asesino.

Las últimas pistas indican que estaría en Chicago o en sus inmediaciones".

-Albert sentado en su cama pensaba- No sería malo... Estaré atento, Candy no notó que era yo quién la seguía...Princesa no te quise asustar, es para protegerte...Siempre te fías de todos y andas tan despistada...

\- Mirando sonriente a Pupe y tomándola en sus manos le dice- tendremos que estar alerta para que a nuestra hermosa princesa no le pase nada.

-Así Albert todos los días después de su trabajo se transformaba en el hombre de capa negra, siempre en la clandestinidad velaba por que Candy llegara bien a casa, después de asegurarse que ella estuviese en el remanso de su departamento, daba rondas por el vecindario, comenzó a cazar a ladrones de poca monta,pero no estaba sólo, él y Pupe eran la dupla perfecta, su porte gallardo, su habilidad con los puños y el excelente manejo del bastón, esto sumado a que Pupe ayudada de su color negro, salía de la oscuridad mordiendo, rociando y aterrando a cuanto delincuente encontraba, así después de un tiempo y en completo anonimato comenzaron a llamarlo " El caballero perfumador", ya que su marca era dejar a los maleantes amarrados y fétidamente aromatizados.

-Con el tiempo y debido a que el jefe de policía y el comisionado comían a diario en el restaurante donde laboraba Albert, conocieron la identidad del " Caballero Perfumador", así como también conocieron su condición de amnésico y lo buen muchacho y horrado que era, por eso, siempre respetaban su anonimato, prestando atención a cada movimiento y sospecha que él tenía.

Una noche Candy salió muy tarde del hospital, debido a una emergencia por un gran incendio que dejó una cincuentena de heridos, cansada espero por un coche, pero no logró ninguno, no quedándole más remedio que caminar, hacía frío, la calle mojada hacía que sus zapatos le jugaran una que otra mala pasada, las luces iluminaban sólo algunos metros al rededor, lo demás estaba a oscuras. Sin percatarse que un auto la seguía con sus luces apagadas, en su interior 3 hombres seguían atentamente sus pasos.

\- Bill estas seguro que es la chica?

\- Si baby face, estoy seguro.

\- No creo Bill.. Creo que si fuera una niña rica haciendo caridad, por lo menos vendrían a buscarla y esta pobre diabla no tiene ni para un coche.

\- Pero no me van a negar que está muy bonita, sigámosla a ver donde vive - dijo Jack-

-Desde un rincón oscuro unos ojos azules destellaban ira, los siguió sigilosamente, Candy llegó al Magnolia sin percatarse de sus acompañantes.

-Los hombres se estacionaron en la acera del frente, esperaron hasta que vieron encender la luz del segundo piso, identificando cual era el departamento de la enfermera.

\- Que te perece Baby face - dice un repugnante seboso Bill, con ojos lujurioso y dientes completamente roídos-

\- Ya veremos, no es la niña rica que buscamos, pero está muy bonita, podríamos usarla jajaja y venderla en México, nos darían muy buen precio por la rubiecita, pero debemos hacerlo bien, Jack tú te encargaras de seguirla esta semana y averiguarás con quién vive...en una de esas tiene más hermanas y vendemos un paquete - dijo baby face escupiendo por la ventana- después de unos minutos se fueron en la misma clandestinidad en que la siguieron.

-Albert desde el callejón aledaño observó la escena consternado y paralizado.

-En cuanto se fueron, emprendió rumbo a la comisaría a buscar al jefe de policía, no jugaría a ser héroe, no con ella, jamás la pondría en peligro, una cosa era agarrar ladrones de poca monta, pero otra cosa muy diferente era lidiar con asesinos, mafiosos y armados que actualmente eran intensamente buscados.

Continuará...

Hola chicas este mini fic de 2 capítulos esta hecho para el especial de súper héroes.


	2. Capítulo 2 Baby Face

Los personajes pertenecen a sus creadoras Keiko Nagita Yumiko Igarashi.

ALBERTFIC.

"El Caballero Perfumador"

Por Lorelay Ardlay.

Capítulo 2

-Los días pasaron para Candy con total normalidad sin notar que era constantemente acechada por un desgarbado, mal oliente y tuerto colorín.

\- Por otro lado, un Albert completamente preocupado casi no comía, no quería que Candy sirviera de carnada, había conversado con el comisario para solicitar pusieran un señuelo, pero lamentablemente le pidieron que no le dijera nada, para que ella siguiera actuando con normalidad y no levantara sospechas entre los maleantes, de esto dependía que pudieran atraparlo y no se lograra escabullir como había pasado en ocasiones anteriores.

-Había policías encubierto vigilando a Candy las 24 horas, a la espera para atrapar a Baby face, la espera se estaba volviendo agobiante e interminable.

-Sólo era cosa de tiempo para que diera su golpe.

-Habían tomado las providencias para hacerles creer que vivía sola, fue así como el sábado a eso de las 00:45 horas llegó un auto, con las luces apagadas y tres ocupantes, estacionándose frente al Magnolia. Esto encendió las alarmas entre los policías,qué estaba apostados en las cercanías y en el interior de la propiedad.-El momento había llegado.

-Albert estaba con el jefe de policía y un grupo de estos, en el departamento del Sr. Thomas. Caminaba de un lado para otro, se sentaba , se paraba, daba vueltas por el saloncito, se volvía a sentar.

-Silencio dijo Sullivan -logrando que Albert se paralizara por completo-van a entrar...Albert se tensó aún más, sentía terror de que algo saliera mal, miró sus manos que temblaban inconscientemente, sentía que le faltaba el aire, que el corazón se le saldría del pecho.

-El pasillo tenía una luz tenue, ya que era noche de luna nueva, ideal para pasar inadvertidos. Los peldaños de madera de la vieja escalera crujían levemente, unos zapatos café de caña alta y punta redonda, bastante embarrados subían lenta y sigilosamente, una figura robusta con una navaja en la mano,ansiaba lograr su objetivo, quería poseerla.

-El segundo venía con un revolver en la mano y un saco vacío al hombro, con el cual inmovilizarían a su objetivo, el tercero quedó en la puerta vigilando para hacer la huida más expedita.

Candy por su parte, había estado mirando por la ventana esperando a Albert.

-Es tan tarde el restaurante debe haber cerrado hace dos horas, donde estará, hace tiempo que viene comportándose de manera extraña, llegando de madrugada, será que ...-tapándose la cara- conoció a alguien y pasa tiempo con ella?

Quién será?...no, no puede ser

-abrazándose y moviendo su cabeza- como la vida puede ser tan injusta - comenzando una lagrima a asomar- yo quiero vivir para siempre junto a él, despertar cada mañana junto a sus brazos, ver sus hermosos ojos que hacen que sienta una paz infinita...

Pero como puedo ser tan egoísta, él no recuerda quién es, sólo lo conozco como Albert, mi amigo, mi héroe... pero no sé de donde viene, no se como apellida y si ese no es su nombre verdadero?

Y si tiene familia? No!!!-llorando a mares- no tengo derecho, quien soy yo, para soñar con su amor, si no sé si tiene a alguien esperando su regreso...pero por otra parte nadie lo ha buscado.

\- Tomando su crucifijo y su amuleto y llevándolos al pecho-Le pido a la vida una oportunidad para ser feliz a su lado...

En eso siente que la puerta comienza a abrirse, se queda aguardando su arribo sentada en el sillón, cuando iba a hablar para sorprenderlo, se percata que algo andaba mal, no era Albert, siente como un rayo helado y pesado la atravesaba.

El seboso Bill entra, Baby face se queda en el umbral de la puerta.

Candy quiere alcanzar desde su posición un florero, pero al estar tan oscuro lo bota llamado la atención de los ladrones.

Candy da un grito de terror -se incorpora colocándose detrás del sofá.

LA SIGUIENTE ESCENA ES EN CÁMARA LENTA

Albert al escuchar el grito, gira su cabeza mirando hacia el pasillo,corre a auxiliar a Candy sin importar lo peligroso que sea, sube las escaleras de dos en dos, los policías salen de sus escondites, apresan a delincuente que vigilaba en el acceso al edificio.

En el pasillo podemos ver a Albert arrojarse encima de Baby face, enfrascados en una maraña golpes frenéticos, Baby Face le pega con la culata de la pistola en la cabeza, Albert se agacha de dolor, tastabillea golpeándose nuevamente con el umbral, se lanza de vuelta sobre Baby Face y de pronto se siente el detonar de un arma... El silencio se apodera por un segundo del lugar, Candy en un desesperado, ahogado y mudo grito desgarrador dice ALBERT!!!!... Todo se vuelve caos se ven entrar los policías al departamento, Bill corre a tomar a Candy poniendo su navaja en su cuello, tomándola como rehén. Albert tirado en el umbral de la puerta, con esa oscuridad difícilmente puede verse su camisa ensangrentada, las manos del comisario Sullivan lo tocan, dándose cuenta que están mojadas en sangre, Albert yace inconsciente.

Bill grita que si no los dejan ir matará a la chica, en ese minuto una bola peluda y negra sale de la nada para moder el tobillo de Bill, este da un grito de dolor y suelta a Candy por un segundo, segundo que aprovecha para zafarse y reventarle un macetero con Dulce Candy que tenía junto a la ventana.

-Popue no pierde tiempo y lo Cega lanzándole directo a su cara un chorro de líquido fétido, Bill grita tapándose los ojos con el brazo, Candy corre a ver a Albert , arrodillándose a su lado, los policías golpean con lumas a Bill para reducirlo.

\- FIN DE CÁMARA LENTA-

Encendieron las lámparas, Candy revisa a Albert con las manos temblorosas, percatándose que tenía una herida en el costado izquierdo de su abdomen, rápidamente la presiona, ya que tenía salida del proyectil por su espalda, llegó la ambulancia, mientras era subido los reporteros llegaron al lugar los flashes encandilaron a Candy quién molesta no permitió que se acercaran a la camilla, fueron trasladados al hospital central , Candy en ningún minuto se separó de él.

-Al día siguiente, en primera plana de la Gaceta de Chicago, aparecía una foto de ella subiendo a la ambulancia y un joven en camilla.

En una iluminada oficina del Ardlays Bank, un elegante hombre de unos 40 años hace su entrada puntualmente a las 8:00 de la mañana, una señora rubia de de traje lila le da la bienvenida, buenos días Sr. Johnson, buen día Beatriz, por favor lo de siempre, la mujer asienta con una sonrisa y se dirige a la cafetería, un par de minutos después hace su aparición en el privado llevando una bandeja de plata con una taza de café y el periódico. George por su parte, estaba pensativo parado frente al ventanal con sus manos apoyadas en la mesa y su cabeza agachada diciéndose... " Donde estás...que pasó para desaparecer así".

-Beatriz le pregunta sacándolo de sus pensamientos- Sr. Johnson alguna novedad respecto al delicado estado de salud del Sr. Ardlay?

\- No Beatriz, el Sr. William... Nada olvídalo, por favor no me pasen llamadas hasta las 9:30.

Camina al escritorio remangándose la camisa, se sienta toma el periódico, al ver a la rubia menuda en su portada abre inmensamente los ojos comienza a leer y cuando vuelve a ver la fotografía no dando crédito a lo leído, ve la figura en la camilla y como si un rayo lo traspasara, grita de felicidad Siiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!

Beatriz a las afueras del privado se levanta para ver que pasa, cuando un George pasa fúrico corriendo a su lado, se detiene la besa en la boca apretándola en un abrazo fuerte de felicidad, sale corriendo de las oficinas, la mujer estupefacta queda en el sitio sólo atinando a llevar su mano izquierda a los labios.

En una sencilla e iluminada sala de hospital un rubio seguía inconciente después de salir del quirófano.

Candy dormitaba en la silla a un costado de la cama, golpean suavemente a la puerta e ingresa la figura del asistente del tío abuelo, Candy se incorpora suavemente y camina hacia él susurrando George...

-Srta. Candice como se encuentra? vine por que vi la noticia en el periódico.

-Estamos bien ya pasó el peligro - tomando la mano del rubio entre sus manos- Albert me salvó.

\- George sin poder contener la emoción le dice- El señor es muy valiente.

-Sí George, él es el ser humano más maravilloso que he conocido -sus ojos destellaban un brillo de amor y admiración que para George, no pasaron desapercibidos-

\- Y este valiente caballero tiene nombre ?

\- Hoooo George, él es Albert mi amigo...y paciente.

\- Paciente?- dice George un tanto alarmado-

-George le puedo explicar todo, por favor no se forme una idea equívoca de la situación y no me juzgué hasta no haber escuchado mi versión.

\- George bastante confundido ya que no sabía si era por que ella conocía la identidad de Albert o por algo más -

\- Srta. Candice, le parece que vayamos a la cafetería, me imagino que no ha comido nada desde anoche.

Ya en la cafetería. Candy le cuenta todo a cerca de como conoció a Albert y de todo lo que han ha sido su relación través de los años.

Un George consternado e infinitamente agradecido que su muchacho haya caído al cuidado de la pícara revoltosa todo este tiempo, se despide de ella dándole la seguridad que todo estará en total discreción y que él personalmente se encargaría de comunicarle al tío abuelo como fueron las cosas.

George al salir del hospital extasiado de felicidad de haber encontrado a Albert, una sonrisa en sus labios musita al cielo... " Dios gracias"...

Continuará...


	3. Capítulo 3 La Trampa de Neal

Los personajes pertenecen a sus creadoras Keiko Nagita y Yumiko Igarashi.

ALBERTFIC.

 **"El Caballero Perfumador"**

Por Lorelay Ardlay.

 **Capítulo 3**

\- Por la tarde Albert comenzaba a despertar, al incorporarse lentamente se sentía mareado, Candy se acerca tocando su frente, le pide que descanse, ella saldrá a buscar al doctor.-

-Albert se toma la cabeza y comienza a aclarar su mente algo no esta bien, escucha los sonidos abombados y zumbido constantes.

-Sr. Johnson quédese tranquilo, por favor no se mueva tan bruscamente, su contusión lo mantendrá un poco mareado durante un par de días, pero irá disminuyendo.

-Albert no entendía por qué el doctor lo llamaba Sr. Johnson, --Candy se acerca tomándole la mano y le cierra un ojo en señal de que todo está bien.-

-Srta. White, su prometido deberá permanecer en el hospital hasta el martes y según y como siga podrá irse a casa, su suegro dejó instrucciones para que reciba la mejor atención, con permiso cualquier duda estoy a su disposición Srta. White.

-Candy enrojece como un tomate al sólo escuchar decir la palabra prometido, ni siquiera escuchó que más dijo el doctor, no se atrevía a mirar a nadie para que no notarán su vergüenza.

-Albert por su parte, sólo la mira y disfruta de su nerviosismo, aprieta su mano, no dándole la opción de huir.

\- Una vez solos, Albert la mira en silencio y la acerca al jalar de su mano.

\- Como está mi princesa?

\- Albert...estoy bien, estaba muy preocupada por ti.

\- Candy por que el doctor me llamó Sr. Johnson?

\- ¡Oh! Albert... es que vino George, el asistente del tío abuelo, se enteró de lo sucedido por los periódicos, le conté como ocurrieron los hechos y por que vivimos juntos. Me indicó que se encargará de todo y no aceptó mi negativa.

-En Lakewood un moreno se encontraba en la estancia junto a su madre y su hermana, cuando comienza a leer el periódico.

\- Una carcajada brota de su boca y mirando a su madre indica-

\- Tengo el plan perfecto para hacer la mejor alianza con los Ardlay y de paso hacer lo que queramos con la mustia huérfana.

\- Las mujeres que estaban hasta ese minuto abstraídas en su lectura vuelven su mirada al sitial rojo de la sala.

\- Neal se para y camina con los brazos en la espalda y extiende el periódico para que su madre lo vea.

\- Por Dios esa desvergonzada Que escándalo para los Ardlay!!!

\- Eliza le quita el periódico y ve la portada-

-Esta maldita debe estar involucrada con maleantes y mira lo que dice aquí, que el hombre de la camilla es su novio!!!

\- La tía abuela debe saberlo ahora, para que la expulse de la familia!!!

\- Cállate Eliza - Neal quitando le periódico y empujándola de vuelta al sillón-

\- Como puedes ser tan estúpida, no te das cuenta que es la oportunidad de oro para nosotros?

\- Sarah lo mira seria- explícate Neal a donde quieres llegar, ni yo ni tu hermana, somos pitonisas de feria para adivinar qué es eso, que estas pensando.

\- Neal con la mirada chispeante en maldad, se sienta en el sitial, inclinándose hacia delante y apoyando sus antebrazos en sus piernas exclama con sorna-

\- Jajjaja...muy fácil querida madre... ante el escándalo yo me sacrificaré casándome con la huérfana, para callar los chismes y salvar el honor de los Ardlay... Ahora que el tío abuelo está muy mal de salud, no creo que le quede mucho y ella será la heredera universal del viejo. Al casarme con ella tendremos una posición inmejorable y sus bienes serán míos...después de la luna de miel cuando todos crean que todo es miel y hojuelas, diremos que espera mi primogénito, que somos muy felices...Y justo ahí... Viene la tragedia...jajaja...Un accidente...Esas cosas pasan todo el tiempo y en las mejores familias también jajaja...

\- con un cínica sonrisa y los ojos inyectados de maldad.-

-Así que... Qué esperan?...

Arréglense, tenemos una visita que hacer a nuestra querida tía abuela. - parándose del sitial y abriendo la puerta de salón, mira hacia las mujeres y dice- no olviden traer el periódico.

En la terraza de la mansión, una anciana se encontraba tomando una tizana tranquilizante mientras recordaba la visita de los Leagan.

FLASH BACK

-Tía Elroy, vinimos por que nos imaginamos que con todo lo que está pasando, usted lo está pasando muy mal y queríamos ofrecer nuestra ayudada como familia.

-De que hablas Sarah, no entiendo a que te refieres.

\- Tía abuela -dice Eliza ya no conteniendo más sus ganas de contar todo- No ha visto el periódico?

\- No que pasa?

\- Nada mas ni nada menos que Candy esta envuelta en un escándalo, con uno de los prófugos más buscados y además tiene una relación y vive con vagavundo aprovechador, esto podría perjudicar los negocios si se enteran que es hija adoptiva de los Ardlay.

\- La anciana estupefacta agarra el periódico comienza a leer se pone pálida... Dios Santo aquí dice que entraron a su departamento para raptarla y que los delincuentes tenían pensado cobrar rescate o venderla en una red de trata de mujeres a México!!! Santo Dios esa chiquilla que no sigue reglas, en que pensaba el William cuando la adopto!!!!

Que escándalo, menos mal que aquí no aparece nuestro apellido.

\- Sarah sin dejar escapar un suspiro de la anciana declara- tía Elroy, creo que Candy es un objetivo muy fácil, si se involucra o casa con cualquier vagavundo, el que lo haga tendrá el control de la fortuna del tío abuelo y esta chica no tiene la educación para poder sacar adelante los negocios, eso sería catastrófico para todos. Neal tiene la mejor intención de ayudar a salvaguardar el patrimonio y todo quedaría en familia, usted me entiende.

-Neal averiguó que el tipo con el que vive es un vagavundo que tiene contacto con la mafia.

-La anciana horrorizada, se para y camina hasta el borde de la chimenea-afirmándose de esta- tendremos que hacer rápidamente el anuncio y una boda sencilla, diremos que es por que Neal debe hacer un viaje a América del Sur por negocios y que están tan enamorados que ya no quieren separarse, antes que el vagavundo que ustedes me hablan se case o la deje preñada, que horror!!! Sólo pensarlo me duele la cabeza.

-PRESENTE-

-Santo Dios y para colmo William desaparecido hace casi 2 años, ya no sé que hacer para seguir manteniendo esta telaraña de mentiras, los del consejo pronto querrán que tome posición del Clan y yo ni siquiera sé si está vivo.

\- A lo lejos divisa una nube polvorienta acercarse a la propiedad, en el automóvil un George tremendamente contento hacia arribo con buenas nuevas.

-Madame Elroy buenos días, -la anciana de mirada severa contesta en un tono cortante.-

\- Buenos días George, pasó algo para verte hoy por aquí ?

\- Sí Madame, el Sr. William apareció.

\- La anciana lleva una mano a su pecho y lágrimas de emoción brotan de sus cansados ojos-

\- Donde está? Está bien? Por que ha desaparecido todo este tiempo? Donde estaba? Lo quiero aquí!!!

\- Sra. Elroy, el Sr. William sufrió un accidente en Italia, perdió la memoria debido a una explosión.

\- La anciana se para y grita- QUEEE!!! -cae al suelo inconsciente. -

-Candy había vuelto a su departamento completamente ajena a las intenciones de los Legan.

Ordeno el pequeño departamento, alimentó a Poupe , estaba saliendo de darse una ducha cuando siente que golpeaban a su puerta, rápidamente se vistió, cuando abrió la puerta grande fue su sorpresa al ver un aparatoso ramo de rosas rojas.

-Candy sin poder contener su asombro - Albert te dieron el alta!!

-Triste fue su decepción al notar que el portador del ramo era el odioso Neal-

\- Que haces aquí y como averiguaste donde vivía? -preguntó fúrica-

\- Buenas tardes preciosa- indicó Leagan-

\- Lárgate de aquí Neal, -dicho esto ella le cerró la puerta en la cara.-

-Ya veo que tendré que tener mano dura contigo - dicho esto se retiró dejando el ramo tirado en el piso-.

-George ingresa a la habitación, Albert estaba mirando el techo tratando de aclarar su mente.

\- George se sienta en la silla al costado de su cama-

-Buenas tardes Sr. Albert como se siente?

-El rubio lo mira y sonríe - ese hombre le transmitía tranquilidad y lo sentía cercano como si lo conociera .-

-Sr. Johnson verdad?

-Sí. Sr. Ha logrado recordar algo?

-Estoy confundido Sr. Johnson, a veces escucho el silbato de un tren y gritos, pero luego caigo en una especie de pozo sin fondo.

\- Tranquilícese muy pronto recordará todo.

\- Gracias George, - el hombre sonríe al darse cuenta que lo llamó por nombre de pila-

-No es nada Sr. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por el héroe de Miss Candice.

\- No soy un héroe, ella es especial, tan sólo saber que está en peligro, no podría quedarme de brazos cruzados, ella es todo para mí, usted me entiende verdad.

\- Por supuesto señor, la Srta. Candice siempre ha sido muy especial para todos, en especial para el Sr. William, así como lo fue para el señorito Anthony.

\- William...Anthony...

Anthony.. Haaaa- Albert toma su cabeza y un fuerte dolor lo inmoviliza. -miles de imágenes comienzan a bombardear su cabeza - ¡ah!.. este dolor ¡aaah!..

-Calma iré por el doctor.

\- Enfermera!!!

Continuará...


	4. Capítulo 4 La Novia de Neal

**El Caballero Perfumador**

 **Capítulo 4**

 **La novia de Neil**

Amanecía, Albert parado junto a la ventana, miraba la aurora sumido en sus pensamientos y recordando cada detalle del último tiempo, así paso por lo menos hora y media, hasta que un alto y delgado hombre ingreso por la puerta de la habitación.

Buenos días Sr. Albert. -Albert voltea y mira con profundo cariño-

George, ¡amigo!

-El hombre se acerca visiblemente sorprendido, ambos se funden en un apretado abrazo y golpeteo de espaldas, George visiblemente emocionado, no podía hablar, las lágrimas corrían por su rostro.-

¡Santo Dios!... ¡Estás de vuelta hijo!...- terminando el abrazo ambos hombres se sonríen-.

William no te imaginas como te busque, no deje pueblo en Italia, Francia, España e Inglaterra que no recorrieran buscándote y todo el tiempo estuviste tan cerca de nosotros.

\- George… - Mirándolo de frente-

Estoy enamorado de Candy –Silencio-

-George lo mira serio y luego sonríe relajando el momento- Lo sé William…lo sé desde hace mucho tiempo, pero ahora puedo comprobar más que tener cosas a fines, ustedes tienen los mismos valores y sentimientos. ¿Pero tienes claro que tu tía pondrá el grito en el cielo y hará de todo para separarlos?

Lo sé George…Pero ahora que estoy recuperado, tomaré mi lugar y nadie me va impedir que ella sea mi esposa, ni mi tía, ni Terry, ni nadie.

-Candy terminaba de dar un sorbo a su café, cuando llamaron a la puerta.-

Si es la sabandija de Neil le tiraré lo que traiga por la cabeza - Molesta se dirige a la puerta con la escoba en su mano-

Al abrir se ve gratamente sorprendida por 2 doncellas y el chofer de los Ardlay.

Srta. Candice, buenos días –indica Walter sacando su gorra a modo de respeto-

¡Walter, buen día! ¿Ha sucedido algo? –Candy ladeando su cabeza y su maraña de risos cayendo con simpleza-

Srta. Candice vengo a buscarla por expresas ordenes de la Sra. Elroy, quien me indicó que tiene que entregarle personalmente instrucciones del Sr. William-.

¡El tío Abuelo! ¡Que emoción! -Candy rápidamente chequea su departamento toma su cartera, abrigo, apaga la luz y sale junto a Walter-.

-Muy emocionada dentro del automóvil, Candy tenía la esperanza de poder conocer al Tío Abuelo, quería darle las gracias por todo lo que él había hecho por ella, hablarle de Albert, de su profesión, de pedir su consentimiento de poder cuidar de Albert en el Magnolia-.

-El automóvil se detuvo en la entrada principal de la mansión de Chicago, una nerviosa Candy desciende del auto y es guiada por el mayordomo hasta el salón, al entrar se decepciona al ver a la Tía abuela, quién está con un semblante inescrutable-

Buen día Sra. Elroy – Candy haciendo una grácil reverencia-

-Elroy gratamente sorprendida la escruta de pies a cabeza, dándose cuenta que se ha convertido en una hermosa mujer, le indica con la mano que tome asiento-

Candice, veo que por lo menos algo aprendiste en el Real Colegio San Pablo.

Sra. Elroy… Yo… -Elroy la hace callar con un gesto de mano-

Es vergonzoso que te hayas escapado del colegio por ir detrás de un muchacho - Elroy apretando el pañuelo con su puño- ¡Si por mi fuera por mí ya te habría mandado a un claustro! Y sumado a eso ahora…Eres enfermera y ¡vives sola con un hombre!... ¡Qué vergüenza para el honor de los Ardlay! – Elroy traspirando, se pasa el pañuelo por la frente y se sienta en un sillón.-

-Candy con la cabeza agachada, solo se limita a mirar sus zapatos-

Por lo menos ahora lo solucionaremos, el Tío abuelo ha tomado la decisión que no puedes seguir esa vida libertina que tienes y contraerás nupcias con Neal Legan, de forma privada dentro de tres días.

-Candy salta del sillón y da dos pasos hacia atrás con los ojos completamente saliendo de sus orbitas y grita- Nooo, no pueden casarme con Neal! ¡Lo detesto!

¡Cállate! ¡Mal agradecida! ¡Harás la voluntad del Tío Abuelo y punto! –Elroy furiosa-

-Candy cae de rodillas llorando- Por favor Tía abuela… ¡ Por favor No! Albert…

¡Albert nada!...Robert - Entra el mayordomo- Que dispongan todo para que Candice pase unos días aquí hasta su boda.

-Ingresan dos doncellas las que la levantan del piso y la llevan a una habitación en el ala oeste de la mansión, habitación alejada de todo y la encierran con llave.-

Candy en el cuarto, corre tratando de ver si puede abrir la ventana para huir, lamentablemente las ventanas están selladas.-

Albert al ser dado de alta, va con George al departamento, al no encontrar a Candy se extraña y baja a consultar con el Sr. Thomas, quién le indica que Candy salió en un auto idéntico al que estaba afuera en ese momento y que estaba acompañada de un chofer y dos doncellas-

-Albert palidece, mira a George y dice- ¡La tía abuela! Creo que cuando asuma el patriarcado, la voy a mandar a un asilo al polo norte!

Vamos George, mi tía es capaz de mandarla quizás donde y desaparecerla.

Cálmate William, no puedes presentarte así, si tu tía se entera que estás enamorado de la Srta. Candy, ahí sí que es capaz de desaparecerla. Déjame ver que es lo que trama, tú espérame en tu departamento, yo veré y te traeré noticias al anochecer.

-Albert aprieta los puños, pero sabe que es cierto, delatarse de esa forma ante la astuta de Elroy sería la perdición-.

A la hora del Té, Elroy y Sarah estaban en el salón ultimando detalles de la ceremonia.

George entraba a la mansión pidiéndole al chofer que se detuviera la parte trasera del edificio.

Buenas tardes Sr. Johnson. – El mayordomo abriendo la puerta del automóvil-

Buenas tardes Robert.

Necesito que me indiques como va todo, el Sr. William llegará dentro de tres días y quiero que todo esté en orden para su arribo.

¡Hoo! Que sorpresa Señor, si me permite, me imagino que el Sr. está muy orgulloso de entregar a la Srta. Candice en el altar.

-George sin inmutarse- Ha… - Tosiendo- muy cierto Robert, el Sr. Williams estará presente, ¿Dónde está la Srta.?

Alojada en el ala Oeste. –George muy serio y sin mover el bigote-

Perdone la intromisión Sr. Johnson, pero al parecer a la Señorita no le ha gustado la disposición del señor y la Señora Elroy la ha mandado a encerrar con llave.

-George lo mira serio, frotándose el mentón- No te preocupes Robert, quiero que me informes de cualquier cambio de última hora…y la familia del novio?

Están en el Salón con la Sra. Elroy.

Gracias, Robert.

Con su permiso Señor. – el mayordomo hace una reverencia y se retira-

Propio.

-George queda mirando el cielo- Rose Mary ayúdame, es por la felicidad de tu hermano. –Ingresa a la propiedad-.

En el tercer piso del ala Oeste, una Candy llorosa acaba de despertar, siente unos pasos aproximar a la puerta y se acerca a la puerta.

Señorita Candy…

Señorita Candy…

¿George es usted?...

Si, señorita, escúcheme…

¡Ho George!... por favor sáqueme de aquí, me quieren obligar a casarme con Neal…Por favor no lo permita, George!

-George abre los ojos, sorprendiéndose-

Señorita tranquilícese, por favor haga todo lo que la Sra. Elroy le pida y no se resista a nada. El Sr. William no permitirá tal infamia, avisaré al Sr. Albert, él vendrá por usted, no se preocupe, solo le pido que confíe en mí.

Está bien George… ¿cómo está él?

El Sr. Wi… Albert está de maravilla, no se preocupe, yo me ocupare de todo, solo haga lo que le digo.

Alguien viene, tengo que irme. –George se escabulle rápidamente por el pasillo.

Candy queda apoyada de espaldas a la puerta, con una mano en el pecho y con la esperanza que todo acabará pronto.

-George baja por las escaleras de servicio y se dirige a la biblioteca, busca los papeles de adopción de Candy y los guarda en su saco, se dirige al salón, le pide a Robert que lo anuncie, al entrar puede observar a las mujeres muy relajadas disfrutando de la reunión-.

Dígame George, -Elroy con autosuficiencia-

Señora, traigo instrucciones del Sr. William.

Elroy abre los ojo y se dirige a Sarah, bueno querida, creo que debo ocuparme de otros asuntos, nos vemos dentro de tres días.

Sarah asiente con la cabeza sonriente y triunfante, se retira del salón dirigiéndose a la salida de la mansión.

Una vez que están solos…

Señora Elroy el Sr. hará su arribo dentro de tres días.

-Elroy palidece- ¡ Tres días! Creí que tardaría más en recuperarse, ¿Está bien?

En perfectas condiciones Señora, el Sr. Williams está mejor que nunca y arribará a Chicago en tres días.

-Elroy nerviosa, se acerca a la ventana –

¿Exactamente a qué hora?

Yo calculo que estará aquí a las 13:00 horas.

-La anciana sonríe triunfante y para sus adentros dice perfecto, sólo tendré que adelantar todo para la mañana-

Perfecto, George tenemos mucho que preparar -Cambiando su semblante a uno de felicidad-

¡Hay que preparar la presentación del Patriarca! Y tendré que buscarle una dama a su altura.

George, la observaba inescrutable.

Perfecto Señora Elroy, con su permiso.

Continuará…


End file.
